internet connection
by Shaz1993
Summary: Rebekah and Nick Michelson had it all. The friends, the house, the money, all of a sudden they are forced to move to the Big Apple by father. You see he got an offer he cant refuse by our three shadow boys. this is a cross over of the vampire diaries and the mortal instruments. hope ya'll enjoy R
1. Logging In

INTERNET CONECTION ONE

LOGGING IN

Sighing I slumped down on my bed. Yep just a normal dateless Friday night. I turned on the radio as i always do and lay on my back resting my head on my arm. "I hate Fridays" I muttered as I lay there looking at the plain celing. "All the other girls get dates and movies and flowers and what do I get? Ha a lonely Friday at home with the father, woopie" I groaned as one of Irdis's songs came on. I mean so what if they are the best boy band to ever hit the radio. I just dont like the their music and that Jace Wayland, i mean can you get a bloke any more cocky. I switched the radio to the iPod and stuck on Carrie Underwoods album. I'm very open when it comes to music, ya see, I'm a music student and lets just say I'm one of the best in my year. I don't wanna brag but I can sing almost anything. I even write my own songs. No-one sees or hears them though...

Getting bored just laying on my bed, I got my laptop and decided to check facebook and that. Nothing to interesting. This little pop-up add about an online game IMVU kept popping up so being bored and all I say "What the hell" and click in to it. It's kinda weird but I download it anyway, I needed something to be distracted by. It turned out to be kind cool. You get to make your own Avatar, dress him or her up in clothes, give them different hair styles, skin tones, you can earn credits (witch I'm guessing is money) to buy things, and you get to meet a load of other people who also need a break from life. Or that was what i was told. So after naming my Avatar 'Rikki' I dressed her in a black and blue checked punk mini dress and gave her long black wavey hair that flowed down to one side of her face.

You see when you first start you're given a few tops, pants, shoes, hair styles and things like that. Not to mention you're given a little room witch you can make your own. I've only been on it like twenty minutes but I'm already loving it. After I set up my room and my avatar, I head to the chatrooms to find people to, well, chat with. I found this one chatroom called 'Infinity' which looked pretty good so off i went. There were a few people online and I decided to try and expande my social circel.

**Rikki: Hey ya'll i'm new to this, how's it work?  
**E-Lan-A: Hey girl, it's pretty simple, ya just hit a chatroom and talk, and you can get jobs and earn credits and thats its rad  
_Jay-Jay: yeh just hang with us we'll show you the ropes.  
_**Rikki: So how do i find people i want to talk to?  
**_Jay-Jay: you just click to the next page on you home page and click 'find people'  
_**Rikki: Sweet, how long have ya'll be on this?  
**E-Lan-A: um about a year, Jay-Jay and I are part of a group that meet here every night and talk and rant and what-not, it's good to get out of your head and all.  
**Rikki: sounds like my kinda thing, I'm sick of having nothing to do at night, mostly Friday nights**  
_Jay-Jay: ahh i know that feeling, you should hang around and meet the guys  
_E-Lan-A: omg yeh they love meeting new people, they'll be on in about an hour or so.  
**Rikki: lots of time for me to do Real Life stuff like shower and that lol.  
**E-Lan-A: sweet we'll be here see you in an hour  
_Jay-Jay: Lates_

So I logged off and went to get dinner and that. Dad went out leaving me with my pain in the ass little brother Nick and ordering a take out. "Nick what do you want?" I yell up the stairs. "just get a pizza" He yelled back. "Alright" Tipical boys and their pizza. Anyway just as the pizza arrives he belts down the stairs and grabs the whole thing. "Hey Nick, leave some for me" I smile. He laughs "Sorry, Beka I'm hungry" "So am I so half and half as always and I've got Natchos" I smile and hold out the bag. "you're the best twin" He kisses my cheek. "I'm the only twin" I laugh. "So any plans for tonight?" Nick asks. I just give him a look. "For real? Nick it's me you're talking to here, when was the last time a guy asked me out?" he laughed. "You know you can come out and hang with me and the guys if you want" he smield. "Nick, thanks but that wont work, we both know the kids at school only show up to our birthday bash because of you" I sigh. "That's not true-" He sees my pointed look and shuts up. "Ok well how come you never go out with the girls?" He asks. "Well because they all have plans with their BF's and if you havent noticed I'm a single pringle, besides I dont mind staying in, I get to work on my music and stuff." "Alright, well I better bounce, need anything at in the shops?" He grabs his coat and heads for the door. "No thanks, have fun"

with that done I head up to the music room grab my acoustic and start to sturm out my almost finished song. **(the song is called I shall be there by an awesome irish band called B*Whiched heck it out)**

Awaken, breathe  
Hear the calling in the wind  
The voice, it's saying  
A journey must begin

We'll fly like a bird  
In a scattered cloudy sky  
Leave aside the city worries  
It's just a minute away

In my heart I'll paint a picture  
And I swear it's where I'll be, oh

I shall be there  
Will you be there?  
I shall be there  
Will you be there too?

Come and look in silence  
Believe in what you see  
In a place like this  
The starry skies can move the mountains  
The sun will warm the sea

In my heart I'll paint a picture  
And I swear it's where I'll be, oh

I shall be there  
Will you be there?  
I shall be there  
Will you be there too?

I shall be there  
We will be, we will be

I shall be there  
Will you be there?  
I shall be there  
Will you be there?

I shall be there  
Will you be there?  
I shall be there  
Will you be there?

I shall be there

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Jace Wayland, the golden face of Irdis, the best boy band to ever hit the stage, was getting ready for their latest interview on GoodMorning NY **(I font know it there is a show called that but anyway) **with his band mates, Alce Lightwood, the tall dark haired sapphire eyed guitar play and Simon Louis the brown haired green eyed geeky drummer. Jace always dreaded these things. "You ready Jace?" Alce asked as he waited by the door. "yeh i guess" Jace sighed. "Where's louis?" he asked as the walked down the hall. "With the girls and Mags" Alce smiled. They reached the door to see the girls dressed up in the exacts same dress apart from the colour. The little firey red-head wore an emerald green dress that matched her eyes and came to just above the knees and made her hair look like wild flames. Jaces heart ached. **she looks just like mom** he thought. He looked to the left of her and saw that the tall ebony haired dark eyed girl had the same dress but in a blood red bringing out her hair and pail complection. "Clary wow" Alce walked over to the red head and kissed her, just a little loving peck on the lips. she blushed. "You look like mom sis" Jace hugged her. "Iz you look great to" Jace smirked at Izzy. "Yeh yeh lets go Wayland" Magnus smiled at the five and ushered them into the limo. They arrived at the studio, the boys got their mics and they went right on stage. This is what they all love, the screams and cheers from their fans. "welcome back folks, and I'm here with Jace Wayland, Alce Lightwood and Simon Louis from Irdis. So tell me boys, how's the new album going?" The tall hispanic woman smiled. "It's coming along ok i guess" Simon smiles. "What Si here means to say is we're very happy with it it's just not quite done yet" Jace saves Si and flashes his signature smirk. "That's great to hear, now Jace, I have a question for you" She smiled. "Hit me Joz" he smirked. "Well ok, I recently received information about you" now it was her turn to smirk. "Well thats not really a question is it Joz" Jace chuckled. "Jace, how do you feel now that the guy who killed your parents was found dead in his apartment?" she asked. "is this some sick joke? where the hell did you get that information?" Jace snapped jumping out of his chair. Simon and Alce were at his sides in a matter of seconds. Simon trying to calm him down Alce just glared at the host. "How dear you, we're done here" he hissed and the boys walked off stage. "Magnus!" Jace bellowedas he walked into the green room. "how the hell did she get that information! it was ment to stay classified!" "I have no idea Jace" Alce noticed that Luke hadnt said a word through out the whole ordeal. "Luke? was it you" Alce asked. Luke looked up his eyes shone with regret. "I-I" "I cant believe you-" Jace went to hit him but that little red head stood in front of him. "Jace, this is not how we were raised" she told him wrapping her arms around her olders brothers torso. "I never want to see you again luke" was all he said as he hugged his sister like his life depended on it. Once everyone had calmed down, Jace looked ot Magnus. "Get the Michelsons on the phone" he told him. "Wait the irish-" "That would be them" and with that they left the studio and went back to their mantion.

**A/N: well well this** **is**** my new story, hope you like it. if ya'll have any inputs please let me know :)**

**until next timelt**

**Shaz xoxo**


	2. Meeting Someone New

_**A/N: hope you like this, i know its a pain to have to re-read**_

_**chapters and im sorry but i just had a brilliant idea to cross these to **_

_**enjoy**_

**Metting Someone New**

I really hated sitting in on a Friday but ever since last week, I was actually excited about staying in this Friday. I don't know what it was but I was happier, even the girls noticed in school. They sort of cornered me at lunch.

"Beka, what's with you lately?" Bonnie asked.  
"Yeh, you've been all happy and not mopy about staying home tonight?" Caroline added.  
"I'm not I just really want to finish this song" I semi-lied. I was just happy that I didn't have to mope on my own I could rant and rave at the guys online. I just wish they didn't live so far away.  
"What's it about?" Nick asked as he draped his arm around Caroline.  
"Oh well you know how I do it, you shall hear my songs when I want you to hear them." I teased.  
"Look yano I can always ditch your bro here and we can have a G.N.O" Caro smiled.  
"That's sweet Caro but it's okay, look I really need to get home I've a melody in my head and I dont wanna lose it bye" I kissed the three of them on the cheek and made a bee line for my harley.

When I got home I really did go right to my room and grabbed my guitar and belted out the melody that worked so well with the lyrics. I was so happy with it. I didn't realise what time it was till I turned on my laptop. It was like almost 10 pm i was shocked. I logged in the IMVU and all the guys were on.

**Rikki: hey guys  
**_E-Lan-A: hey girl you're comin on late  
_Jay-Jay: yeh why you on so late  
**Rikki: i know im late but i was writing a song and just got caught up in the music  
**Jay-Jay: really? can u show us?  
**Rikki: i kinda have a rule that no-one sees or hears my songs i kinda keep them to myself...  
**_E-Lan-A: that's cool hun. how's the whole father thing?  
_Jay-Jay: yeh do you know what he keeps moping about?  
**Rikki: no i have no idea and whats so annoying is that nick has no idea whats going on nor do the girls, i mean i know they are my friends but i feel like i can open up more to you guys than them...that wired?  
**_E-Lan-A: no i compleatly know how you feel  
_Jay-Jay: we all do, oh Damon is on.  
_E-Len-A: You have to meet him, i'll add him.  
_DAY_MON: yo peeps what ya'll doin?  
Jay-Jay: Hey Day, this is Rikki, she's new here  
DAY_MON: Rikki, cute name, where you from?  
**Rikki: um...Dublin, Ireland  
**DAY_MON: wow some distance, we're all between Vegas and Cali.  
**Rikki: yeh the guys were telling me, oh one sec folks are callin...brb  
**_E-Lan-A: tyt  
_Jay-Jay: HB

I shut the laptop and went down to see what was going on. What I didn't realise was that things were going to change big time for my family and I. I just didn't know how much...

Michel was in his studio going over his finances. This is the one thing he didnt normally do but ever since his wife passed, he's had to do all her parts for the record label as well as his own. he didnt have it in his heart to hire a replacement, not so soon after...he put his head in his hands and sighed as his phone started to ring. He didn't no the number, but he could tell it wasn't an Irish one. "Michel Michelson speaking" he said into the phone. "Hello Michel, I am Magnus Bane, the manager of Irids" a voice with a thick american twang sounded through the phone. "What can I do for you Mr. Bane?" Michel ran his free hand through his hair. "I have an offer i would like you to consider." Mr Bane told him. "I'm listening"

"Well due to recent events, we have had to let our music producer go and we are looking for a replacement, we want you to be that replacement, the boys love your work"  
"Interesting, and if i accept this offer, how will it work?" Michel asked.  
"Well of course, you would come here to Manhattan, with your family of course, we would pay for all your expences and for a house close to ours with a recording studio in it so you can work from home and or in the office, what do you say Mr. Michelson?" Magnus asked.  
This is it, this is what i've been working for my whole life, to get a big name under my label and to give my kids the life i could only dream about.  
"When do I start Mr Bane?"

**A/N: hey guys what you think? R&R please hope you like it its guna get better and better woop so excited.  
Love Shaz xoxo**


	3. Moving Without a Choice

**Moving Without a Choice**

As I pack the last of my things into a box, a tear that I was trying so hard to not let fall, fell. I sat on my now bear bed and let the wave of emotions I didn't want to feel, hit me like a tone of bricks. I was so pissed at Dad for making us me. Not only to a different county but over the atlantic ocean! I was fuming, but I knew there was nothing I could do, I knew that this move was the best move for the family, at least I'll have Nick with me. I was more annoyed that it was the start for Fifth Year,(Fifth Year = Junior year in high school) only a month in and we were moving.  
The girls chose that moment to run into my room in tears. Caroline hugged me tightly,  
"I can't believe you're really moving" She cried.  
"I mean you can't move we had so many things planned" Bonnie cried.  
"I know but Dad's job has placed him over in Manhattan and on big bucks" I told them. Nick walked in then and Caroline ran into his arms. He hugged her and tried to calm her down.  
"Girls don't worry, you guys can come over on midterms and in the summer" He smiled.  
"We'll still see you?" Bonnie asked.  
"you can't get rid of us that easy Bon" I smiled.  
"NICK, BECCA TIME TO GO" Dad yelled up the staris.  
"Well I guess this is it" I sighed.  
"Yep lets go" Nick smiled a sad smile.

With that, we left the old house in Dublin and headed for the airport. I was heart broken leaving the girls behind but I had to say in the matter. I looked over a Nick and he had the same expression on his face that I had on mine. Half excitment half dispare. This one way plain ride was the one thing that was going to make my life so much better...I just didnt know it yet. Although there was one thing I was sure of, i was not going to be the shy little kid i use to be, i'm going to rule the school.

the crowd went wild as the music for the last song of the concert started. Jace, being Jace ran down stage center to sing at the thousands of screaming fans.

**(The Song Is Called LOUD BY R5)**

**Jace:**

Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

**Alce:**

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

**both: **

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

**Jace: **

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

**Both: **

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

the fans went wild as the guys ran off stage in a thrill. "Well done boys well done best show yet" Magnus smiled at each of them. Clary and Izzy came running up to them then each running into their boyfriends arms. Clary and Alce had been dating for as long as the band has been up and running, Si and Izz not as long but close enough. Jace on the other hand had never had a long-term relationship. In a way he kinda envyed his band mates, he'd never say that aloud though. "Jace?" Clary's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"Mags said that Michel will be here the day after tomorrow" she smiled.  
"Alright sweet, come guys, we've a long two days ahead of us"

**A/N: weeeeeellll? what you guys think? it's short i know but its all guna build from here i promise.  
R&R  
Love  
Shaz xoxo**


	4. High School, Really?

**A/N: Elena and Jer are not related in this story they are friends**

**New School**

_Dear Diary,  
it's guna be our first day in the new shool  
tomorrow, and I'm so nervous, i dont know  
what to think.  
am i going to make friends  
am i going to fit in  
i dont know  
i miss Care and Bon,  
i wish they were here  
Rika_

"Rebekah! Rebekah! RIKA!" I opened my eyes to a blury room and focused in on Nick leaning over me.  
"Nick get lost" I moaned.  
"you have to get ready for school, wear something sexy cause there's no uniform" He winked and walked out of the room. I moaned and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom to wash up and try not to freak out. I looked at myself in the mirrow and gave myself a pep talk.  
"No matter what happens you are great, pretty and an awesome singer"  
I sighed and went to my wardrobe.  
"NIIIICK" I screamed. He came running in.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I need help, what outfit should i wear? i can go cute and single, cute and sexy or though, new girl sexy?" i smiled.  
"That's all you wanted?" he laughed. "Go new girl, of and we're taking the harly's to school."  
"Feck off! for real?" I smiled.  
"For real. so hurry up"  
And hurry I did.

It was a normal Monday morning in Manhattan New York. I was in my new black Honda Sivick waiting outside my girls house. She was, as usual, late. I beeped the horn violently trying to get her to hurry up and it worked. She came scrambling out the door seconds later, bag and guitar in toe.  
"I'm so sorry Steff" She gasped as she flung her things in the back.  
"I'm use to it, why do you think I show up ten minutes early" I winked.  
"You are just evil, you know that" She smiled as she looked in the mirror to fix her pin straight chocolate hair.  
"Well shall we go" I kissed her cheeck and we drove to school.  
we were sitting with the Pop's as usual, and we heard the faint rum of engins. We all looked over to the entrence of the lot and saw two Harleys speed into the lot and skid to a stop right in front of us.  
"Must be the new kids" Elena smiled her chocolate eyes twinkled with excitment.  
"Must be"  
The one on the right took of her helmet and shook her hair loose, and the other did the same. They looked so alike you could easily tell they were related. The tall blond caught me staring and scowled at me in discust. Luckily no one in the group saw it. She was so hot it was unreal she wore tight grey/black jeans, a deep purple tank-top and a leather jacket...she was amazing.  
"Man, she is hot" Jer side.  
"Hell yeh" Taylor agreed.  
"Well, I think he is hot, what do you think Vikki, Lexi?" Elena smiled at me as if to say she didn't really think so.  
"Oh yeh let's go introduce ourselves Vik" Lexi smiled, and with that they walked over.

Nick and I were locking up our bikes when a blonde and brunett stalked up to us. They clearly thought Nick was nice lookin but come on like.  
"Hey you guys new here?" The blonde asked.  
"Clearly" I said. Nik shot me a look.  
"Yeh we are, I'm Nik and this is Rikki" Nik smiled. I just shook my head.  
"Nice to meet ya'll Im Vikki and this is Lexi" The brunett smiled holding out her hand. I shook it cause I knew Nick would kill me if I didnt.  
"pleasure" I smirked.  
"So where ou guys from?" Lexi asked.  
"Ireland, and if you start with all that *Oh my gosh i love the Irish* bull I'll kill you" I smiled sweetly. ***is in a fake American accent***  
"Rikki!" Nick hissed.  
"What?"  
"It's ok dont worry about it." Vikki smiled.  
"Yo Vik, you going to introduce us to your new friends?" A tall drop dead gourgous lad asked as he walked up to her. He was supper tall, tanned, muscle peeping out of his black v-neck t-shirt, and his hair was the perfect shade of dark brown to match his deep eyes. Of course I didn't let him know this.  
"Oh sorry this is-"  
"I'm Taylor" he smiled a perfect smile and help out his hand to me. I shook his hand.  
"Rebekah but peeps call me Rikki" I said with as much attitude as i was goving the girls.  
"Nick" he was warmer.  
"Nice, why dont you hang with us before class?" Taylor asked.  
"Sure-"  
"We cant Nick, we have to go and pick up our timetables" I told him.  
"Ok my new Irish friends, lunch it is then, see you then"  
I grabbed Nick's hand then and pulled him alone with me.  
"He was soo looking you up and down Rikki" Nick smiled.  
"And you couldn't keep your eyes off the girls either, he is a good looking chap though" I smiled.  
"Those girls were pretty good looking but nothing compared to Care" He sighed.  
"I know I miss them to, come on we better get going"  
And that's how are first day of High School went...

**A/N: R&R hope you liked it.**

**Love Shaz **

**xoxoxo**


	5. lunch time

**Lunch Time**

` **Rebekah POV**

We walked into the canteen looking around. I was completely over whelmed. I've seen how High school works in movies but nothing compared to this.

"YO NICK!" Taylor yelled from across the room.

"Look's like we have our seats saved" Nick smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and dragged me in that direction.

"Yippy let's just get all friendly" I sneered.

"Look, we are the new kids, we need to make new friends" Nick sighed.

"yeh? Well maybe I don't want to Nick, I have friends, very good ones who are an ocean away or have you forgotten already?" I snapped and stormed out just as Taylor got up to us.

"What's up with her?" I heard him ask Nick.

"Nothing, just leave her at it" was what I think I heard.

I just walked through the school not really paying attention until I heard the sweet sound of the piano drifting up the halls. I followed the sound and found a girl sitting at the piano loosing herself in the music. She must have heard me come in because she smiled as she stopped playing and looked at me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" I was turning to leave when she chuckled.

"It's cool, you knew?" She asked. As I turned back around I actually looked at her properly, she had pin straight chocolate hair up in a high pony, deep brown eyes and a slight tan.

"Yeh, names Rebekah, but you can call me Rikki" I smiled.

"Elena, you play?" Elena asked.

"A bit yeh, you're really good by the way" I smiled and walked over the the piano.

"That's c'mon, I wanna hear you" Elena beamed.

"Fine but it never leaves this room, I don't let people hear my songs until they're done" I smiled. I started to play and I felt like i was with the girls again. It's wired but thats how I felt.

_I'm Holding on your rope got me ten feet of the ground, _

_And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound,_

_you tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down,_

_But wait, you tell me that you're sorry,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say,_

_It's to late to apologize, it's to late, _

_I said its to late to apologize, it's to late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you,_

_and I need you like a heart needs a beat but its nothing new, _

_yeah yeah,_

_I loved you when the fire red, now its turning blue, and you say,_

_Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you, but Im afraid_

_It's to late to apologize, it's to late, _

_I said its to late to apologize, it's to late woahoo woah_

_It's to late to apologize, it's to late, _

_I said its to late to apologize, it's to late_

_I said its to late to apologize, it's to late_

_I said its to late to apologize, it's to late_

_Im holding on your rope got me ten feet off the ground._

I hadn't noticed that a few others had come into the room and when I looked up from the piano with a few tears in my eyes, I was that there was two guys and another girl standing in the room.

"I-um-I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Woah, Rikki that was...woah" Elena was shocked.

"you are just when we need" The semi-tallish brown haired guy smiled brightly.

"Yeh will you sing with us?" The girl smiled. She was tall, with long died fire red curls and deep brown eyes.

"I'm Savi" she smiled. "And this is Stefan and Damon" she pointed to the brown haired guy and the one with a messy mop of black hair.

"Rikki" I smiled.

"Rikki, do you have an IMVU account?" Damon asked.

"Um, yeh why?" I asked confused.

"OMG Riki" Elena smiled.

"Bloody hell how did i not notice before" I laughed. I hugged them.

"So which on of you is Jay-Jay?" I asked, and Stefan smiled.

"no idea just someone who chills in the same club i guess" he shrugged.

"I'm so happy that I actually know people here now" I smiled.

"So, will you be our lead singer?" Savi asked.

"Sure" I smiled.

**(after school that day)**

"Ok so in this video, we are just going to have the boys in a fair, Rikki here is going to be our klutz in the video, so we ready to shoot?" Michel smiles.  
"Let's do it" Jace smiles.  
Everyone got in their places and recorded and recorded until it was perfect.  
"Rikki we were great" Alce smiles at the Irish blonde.  
"I know, you weren't bad yourself" She smirked.  
"Wow, just wow" Simon chuckles "She's exatually like Jace"  
"Who's like me?" Jace asks putting his arm around Rikki "Hey hot stuff"  
"I am nothing like him and hot stuff? really wayland, get new pick up lines" and with that Rikki walks off the set.  
"Alright who want's to see the finished video?" Michel asked. With everyone nodding in agreement Magnus hits play.

**Alce**  
_You've got that smile, you got it all  
__I know I'm right, you think I'm dead wrong__  
_

**_Jace_**

_You've got that face, you've got that laugh_  
_I know you're shy and girl, I like that_

**_Jace Alce &Simon_**

_Can't find a mirror to see what I see in you_  
_But I will follow you until you see it, too_  
_I know I can't help but love everything you do_  
_But you can't see that and girl I like that_  
_I-I-I, I like that_  
_I-I-I, I like that_

**Alce**  
_So take my world, just take it all_  
_I'd cross the earth to break your free fall_

**_Jace_**

_I'd run the streets to show you that_  
_I'm so in love and girl, I like that_

**_Jace Alce &Simon_**  
_Can't find a mirror to see what I see in you_  
_But I will follow you until you see it, too_  
_I know I can't help but love everything you do_  
_But you can't see that and girl I like that_  
_I'll be there when you don't know what you should do_  
_If your heart breaks I'll be there to fix it, too_  
_I know I can't help but love everything you do_  
_But you can't see that and girl I like that_  
_I-I-I, I like that_  
_I-I-I, I like that_

**_Alce &Simon_**  
_You got glasses on,_

_****__Jace_

_I, I like that_

**_Alce &Simon_**  
_Sing this song,_

_****__Jace_

_ I, I like that_  
_Girl it's on, _

_****__Jace_

_I, I like that_

_I-I-I, I like_

_****__Alce &Simon_

_No makeup on, _

___****__Jace_

_I, I like that_

_****__Alce &Simon_

_Sing this song,_

___****__Jace_

_ I, I like that_  
_Girl it's on, I, I like that_  
_I-I-I, I like that_  
_I, I, I_

**_ Jace, Alce &Simon_**  
_Can't find a mirror to see what I see in you_  
_But I will follow you until you see it, too_  
_I know I can't help but love everything you do_  
_But you can't see that and girl I like that_  
_I'll be there when you don't know what you should do_  
_If your heart breaks I'll be there to fix it, too_  
_I know I can't help but love everything you do_  
_But you can't see that and girl I like that_  
_But you can't see that and girl I like that_  
_But you can't see that and girl I like that_  
_I-I-I, I like that_  
_I-I-I, I like that_  
_I-I-I, I like that_  
_I-I-I, I like that_

**(I Like That by Before You Exit, the video that i wanted to portray in this chapter is the exact one the boys here have done. Rikki is our blonde klutz and im sure by the way i wrote the lyrics out ya'll can figure out who's who in the video)**

Rikki got home and went straight to the music room to work on one of her songs. She hated that Jace Wayland. He though he was Gods gift to women, Alce and Simon seem nice enough though. She'd asked her dad why he used her and he said "To be honest with you Rebekah, I couldn't get a profectional on such short notice" Rikki felt a little upset about that but didn't show it. sighing she went back to the piano and continued to write her song.

**A/N; so there you go. Rebekah is in a band with the guys from IMVU and has made new friends, Nick is off with the pops so where does that leave the twins?**

**R&R**

**Love Shaz **

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	6. band practice 101

**Band Preactice 101**

_**A/N: Hey hey guys, been a while on this story, i know but i went to see The Mortal Instruments City of Bones film and OMG its epic, so that set a motion for new stories in my mind so i had to just write. You ever get that feeling when you just have to write something down asap? Any way heres the net chapter, I'm sorry for my god-awefull spelling and gramor, i've no spell check anyway with out further adue... ENJOYS R&R Shaz xoxoxo**_

**3rd person pov**

Rebeka texted her dad to tell her she'd be late home. Her dad was more than happy that she had made friends. Nick on the other hand was worried.  
"What do you mean you're staying behind?" He had hissed at her at the end the school day on Friday. they had just compleated their first week on High School.  
"Well just exactly that, now I've things to do" Rebekah snapped and walked back to the music room the meet the others.  
She kind of felt like she was betraying the girls back home so she decided to send them a video. If the band was ok with it that is...

**Rebekah pov**

"I think its a great idea" Savi smiled.  
"Really? I know I've just joined but-"  
"No buts Rikki it's really sweet that you want to keep in touch with them" Stefan smiled as he placed his hand on my arm. I couldnt help but smlie back.  
"Okay, so do you guys mind if we just skype them?" I asked.  
"Sure, just lest rehears it for a bit first." Elena smiled.  
"Sure i'll text them and tell them to go online in about an hour" I smiled.  
"Perfect, lets get to work" Damon smiled.  
everyone seemed happy with my song and the way it went with my voice. Soon it was time to call the girls so I got the laptop up and open on top of the grand piano and clicked on the call.  
"Hiiiii we miss you" Carolines voice rang through loud and clean. Her face came through soon after.  
"I miss you to, where's Bon?" I asked.  
"Right here Beka" Bon chimed popping into the screan beside Car.  
"Hey, guys i want you to meet some friends, this is Savi, Elena, Stef and Damon" I smiled as they all said hello.  
"I have a surprise for you two" I told them.  
"i love surprises" They both grinned.  
"Ready guys? places" I laughed at the confused looks Car and Bon had.

"Hit it" Damon says and the music starts and I feel alive.

_Oooooooh_  
_Heres to the Mondays_  
_Watching all the cars on the freeway_  
_I aint got a thing to do_  
_Can I sit here next to you?_  
_And oh oh ohhh_  
_Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid_  
_'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday_  
_Could you give me a shot?_  
_And Ill work with what I got_  
_Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I aint broke._  
_You know?_  
_Oooooooh_  
_Heres to us uh-oh_  
_Heres to us_  
_Ooooooooooh_  
_Heres to us uh-oh_  
_Heres to never winning first place_  
_Heres to crying on your birthday_  
_Heres to every single heartbreak_  
_Heres to us_  
_Heres to us_  
_Heres to the mistakes_  
_Somehow they always drop you in the right place_  
_So, lets go another round_  
_Till the sky is falling down_  
_And well laugh at all the shakers and movers_  
_Now whos the loser?_  
_What a joke._  
_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Heres to us uh-oh_  
_Heres to us_  
_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Heres to us uh-oh_  
_Heres to never winning first place(come on)_  
_Heres to crying on your birthday (on your birthday)_  
_Heres to every single heartbreak_  
_Heres to us_  
_Heres to us_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
_Im a player, Im a hater_  
_But I swear you would never know_  
_Cause I got a smile on_  
_Im an ex-con_  
_That just got off parole_  
_Couldve been a contender, a pretender_  
_Like Brando Play the role_  
_But Im not so what? And thats just how it goes._  
_Yeah!_  
_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Heres to us uh-oh_  
_Heres to us_  
_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Heres to us uh-oh_  
_Heres to never winning first place_  
_Heres to crying on your birthday (I'm crying)_  
_Heres to all the bad first dates_  
_Heres to every single heartbreak_  
_Heres to raining on your own parade!_  
_Heres to showing up anyway_  
_Heres to us_  
_Heres to us_  
_Heres to_  
_Heres to the Mondays_

As the music ended so did my feeling of being alive. I looked back at the guys and then at my friends on the computer screem.  
"Well? what did you two think?" I asked them nerviosly.  
"Oh Beka, you are amazing" Bonnie cried. She and Care actually had tears in their eyes.  
"Really?" I could feel the tears threathen to fall. Damon came up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  
"You were awesome Rikki" he smirked and kissed my cheek. I saw the shocked faces of my friends and stiffled a laugh.  
"You have to put a video online hun" Care said trying to compose herself. I didnt want to tell them about my video with Irdis, they'd soon see when it was online...  
"And is Nick around?" she couldnt help herself.  
"Really Caroline? I call you from over the fuckin ocean and all you can bleedin think about is where Nick is?! I'm your bestfriend, we were friends way before nick ever took intrest in you!" I snapped.  
"Rebekah I-"  
"Save it, Bon i'll call ya later" and with that I slapped the computer screen down.  
"Rikki? you alright?" Elena asked as her and Savi came up to me. I looked up at them my eyes teary but none fell. I'm sick of crying over people who don't give a shit.  
"Yeh I'm fine, just starvin, who wants food?" the guys nodded and we left the music room to go get food. we went to this place called The Grill. turns out its a pretty good spot for gigs as the whole school hangs out there on a Friday. So me being me, I went up to one of the guys behind the bar.  
"what can i get-cha darlin?" He asked.  
"Um i was wondering do you guys allow gigs here?" I asked smiling.  
"Course we do, we've an opening next Friday night, you in a band or solo? you any good?"  
"Band, and we're alri" I smirked.  
"See ya next Friday at Eight so" the bar man smiled.  
"It's a date" winked at him before hopping back to the guys.  
"Guys guess what?" I beamed at them.  
"What?" Elena asked.  
"We have a gig here next Friday" I smiled.  
"You think we're ready?" Savi asked.  
"Yep we are so ready, we just need to practice everyday that alright with everyone?" i smiled.  
Everyone was excited for Friday and I couldn't wait to show Dad what I can do...

**A/N: WELL? R&R I know i've changed a few bits and I know its a pain to re-read a lot and im sorry but i'm just so happy with the way this is going woop**

**Love Shaz**

**xoxoxox**


	7. the reason we moved

**the reason we moved**

**hey guys, I know I'm super late with this chapter im so sorry!**  
**please dont be mad with me. I had a major writers block**  
**and i thought how can i make this better. So i decided to **  
**add few of our favourite Shaddow-hunters and a twist...**  
**Yep so hope ya'll like it. I've gone through each other **  
**chapter to edit them and fix them up so they fit right so **  
**Ya'll may want to check them out.**  
**I'd advise ya'll to go back over chapter one and two...**  
**or you'll be confused...**  
**ENJOY **  
**Shaz XOXO**

Rikki sat on the edge of her bed with her guitar on her lap and lyric book on her bed as she thought if lyrics and beats for their upcoming gig at the end of this week. She hadn't told her father yet but planned on telling him this evening. Getting frutstrated with having a writers black **(We can all relate to that i think) ** she set her guitar down and changed into her running gear, which consisted of a pair of short-short running shorts and a matching sports-bra like tope and a zippy over and left open. With a yell good-bye to Nick, she popped her earphones in and went running.  
She jogs through the crowded streets wondering what's going on. Courisosity got the better of her.  
"Hey what's going on?" She asked one screaming girl.  
"Its Irdis they are doing a live performance in the park of their new song I Like That" The girl squeeled. that explains it, Rikki though as she popped her earphones back in and continued her jog. She was just about to turn a corner when she ran smack into someone. Both of them ended in a tangled mess on the ground. She yanked out her earphones and snapped. "Whatch where your bleedin goin ya mupet" She snapped in the most inner city Dublin actent. "Hey you ran into me" The other person snapped back. "I was lookin where i was goin you on the other hand were not" Rikki responded. The stranger got up and offered her his hand. Rikki being Rikki ingored it and flipped herself back onto her feet. She noticed there for the first time who she had run into. "Better watch where your walkin next time Wayland" And with that she continued her jog back home.  
Once home, Rikki showered, pulled on her black sweat pants and a red crop-top before pulling her mess of wet blonde curls into a messy bun. Not caring about how she looked, she trotted down the hall to Nick room. Nocking once and walking in she found Nick lying on his bed with a book.  
"Hey sis" He smiled.  
"Hey, come to the studio with me?" She asked.  
"Sure why?" Nick tossed the book on the floor and walked with his sister.  
"I want to get your opinion on a new song" She smiled.  
"Let's do it so" Nick laugh throughing an arm around his sisters shoulders.  
"Oh Care was asking for you before" Rikki sighed.  
"Oh, um...ok"  
"You haven't called her since we left have you?" Rikki asked arching an eyebrow.  
"No and I wish she would get the hint" Nick rubs his hand on the back of his neck.  
"Well i snapped at her cause we were only talking for like two minutes and she asked about you so I wont be talking to her again any time soon" Rikki smiled.  
"So you wanna hear this song?" she changed the subject.  
"Shoot"  
run skipped into the recording booth, picked up her acoustic guitar and began to stum out a steady beat. **(This song is called Wings and it by a band called Cimorelli, check it out)**

_I can be so negative, sometimes_  
_My own worst enemy, sometimes_  
_Even at my lowest low,_  
_You still had hope_  
_When I wanna quit,_  
_You won't let me._  
_When I'm falling down,_  
_you gon' catch me._  
_You pick me up_  
_Yeah, you fix me up_  
_Now I'm on my way,_  
_And I'm strong enough to say_  
_You gave me wings and taught me to fly_  
_When I was out there on my own_  
_You gave me wings and brought me to life_  
_And now I need to know_  
_If you wanna fly cause I wanna fly, Yeah_  
_Tell me you're down for touching the sky, Yeah_  
_You and Me, Me and You_  
_The higher, the better_  
_When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together_  
_when we fly we fly together..._  
_I felt like a prisoner, locked up_  
_The only key to set me free was your love_  
_You went and took a chance on me,_  
_Without a reason to believe_  
_When I wanna quit,_  
_You won't let me._  
_When I'm falling down,_  
_You gon' catch me._  
_You pick me up_  
_Yeah, you fix me up_  
_Now I'm on my way,_  
_And I'm strong enough to say_  
_You gave me wings and taught me to fly_  
_When I was out there on my own_  
_You gave me wings and brought me to life_  
_And now I need to know_  
_If you wanna fly cause I wanna fly, Yeah_  
_Tell me you're down for touching the sky, Yeah_  
_You and Me, Me and You_  
_The higher, the better_  
_When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together_  
_When we fly we fly together..._  
_I can be so negative, sometimes_  
_My own worst enemy, sometimes_  
_Even at my lowest low,_  
_You still had hope_  
_When I wanna quit,_  
_You won't let me._  
_When I'm falling down,_  
_You gon' catch me._  
_You pick me up_  
_Yeah, you fix me up_  
_Now I'm on my way,_  
_And I'm strong enough to say_  
_You gave me wings and taught me to fly_  
_When I was out there on my own_  
_You gave me wings and brought me to life_  
_And now I need to know_  
_If you wanna fly cause I wanna fly, Yeah_  
_Tell me you're down for touching the sky, Yeah_  
_You and Me, Me and You_  
_The higher, the better_  
_When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together_  
_When we fly we fly together, together, together, together, forever_  
_When We fly we fly together!_

"Well?" Rikki asked. Nick was speachless. Rikki giggled and motioned for him to use the button to talk.  
"So what ya think?" She asked.  
"Wow Rikki, that's you're amazing why dont you get dad to sign ya?" Nick smiled.  
"Because I want my music to be for me, well that one was for you, and the band have our first gig on Friday at the Grill" Rikki beamed as she walked into the sound control booth.  
"Wow I'll be there with the boys" Nick engulfed her in a hug.  
Just then Nick's phone started to ring.  
"Hey da what's up?...Ok we'll be down now" Nick sighed as he looked at his sister knowing she was not going to like this.  
"Dad wants us to come and meet Irdis" Nick told her and got a loud groan in responce.  
"Fine I'll go change" Rikki mumbled  
After deciding on black leggings with an eletric blue low-cut tank top, she zipped up her black four inch heels and went to get Nik so they ould meet the band.  
"Yo Nick watch this" She smiled as she slid down the balancestairs and jumped off to land perfectly on her two feet.  
"Impressive" a voice that didnt belong to her brother said. Turning around with a cocky smile, she found her scolding father, two shocked girls, one tall with ebony hair and dark eyes, the other short with firey red hair and green eyes, and the three boys from the band.  
"And don't you forget it boys" She winked at them before looking at her father.  
"Rebekah, Nicklaus, this are Clary" The Red head smiled,  
"Isabell" the tall dark haired girl nodded.  
"and you already know the boys" He nodded.  
"Well I should hope so I mean I was in their latest video, when is that being releaced by the way?" Rikki asked popping her hands on her hips.  
"Actually we re-shot it" Simon told her, an appology in his eyes.  
"Dad is that true?" Rikki asked.  
"Yes it is, we got another girl in and it worked better." he told her.  
"I can't believe you" She muttered.  
"I thought it was fine the way it was" Isabel told her.  
"At least someone knows good talent when they see it" Rikki sneared at her father.  
"Rebekah"  
"Father" She challanged.  
"The reason I asked you and Nickluas to meet us is that there is a party being held this friday in honnor of my company welcoming Irdis. Both of you will be atending." Her father told them.  
"This Friday? Are you kidding me Da?" Rikki snapped.  
"Rebekah-"  
"No dad i will not be going I have a gig that night, my first one at that and I told you this this-morning!" Rikki snapped. Everyone stayed silent.  
"You will be atending" He father told her firmly.  
"Sorry but I wont be" And with that she turned to leave.  
"Rebekah!" He father called.  
"Oh PHOG MO THOIN" She yelled walking out the door.  
"Did she just say-"  
"Kiss my ass, yeh" Jace laughed.

**A/N: well? did ya'll like it? Hope ya did. R&R Love you guys**

**Love Shaz**  
**XOXOXOXOX**


	8. An Unknown Friendship

**A Unknown Friendship**

The past week has been nothing but before and after school practice for the guys and they were more than ready. Rikki was so pleased with everyone.  
"Alright lads, that's a rap, see ya at the Grill at half seven" Rikki smiled as they packed all their gear into Stefan's van and headed their seperate ways home.  
When Rikki arived home she ran straight up to her room to shower, do her homework and get ready for tonights show. She had about four hours before she had to be at the Grill, so she logged onto IMVU and found that Jay-Jay was online so she invited him to chat.

**Rikki:**  
** hey hey**

_**Jay-Jay: **_  
_**yo yo, you seam happy**_

**Rikki: **  
**yeh i've my first gig tonight and I cant wait for it**

_**Jay-Jay: **_  
_**really? that was fast, you feeling nervous?**_

**Rikki:**  
** Well I wasnt untill you asked me that. _**

_**Jay-Jay: **_  
_**Sorry, where is it on?**_

**Rikki:**  
** The Grill, why? would you like to come?**

_**Jay-Jay:**_  
_** I already have plans but I'm sure i can try and **_  
_**slip away for a little while and come see you in action ;)**_

**Rikki:**  
** sweet, here's my number *************** Text me when**  
** you know how your fixed. I've to go get ready**

_**Jay-Jay: **_  
_**kk, hey Rik**_

**Rikki: **  
**Yeh?**

_**Jay-Jay: **_  
_**Break a leg, you'll be amazing.**_

**Rikki: **  
**thanks you're really sweet, text me later, gtg bye :***

She was so excited she was bouncing around her room listening to her favourite song "Twitst my hips". Homework long forgotten about. Deciding that it was time to jump in the shower, that's what she did. All fresh and hair smelling of strawberries, Rikki skipped into her room with her towel wrapped around her body. Pulling on her black lacey matching underwear, she left her hair in the towel and she searched her wordrobe for a sexy outfit. In the end she went with black super-skinny jeans, a blood red corset-like top, a black leather jacket and matching black leather boot stillettos. pleased with the outfit she pulled it on and yelled at Nick to tie her top onto her back.  
"Thanks bro now shoo, I'll come to you when I'm ready" She smiled.  
**Right hair and makeup now **she though as she sat at her desk. blow-drying her hair so it fell in light curls down her back, she went to fix her makeup. Since she was wearing red she went with a red/black smokey look with heavy eye-liner, mscara and blood red lippy. she was just about finished wher her phone chimbed to tell her she got a text message, she looked red the message from the un-known number and smiled.  
_break a leg beautiful,_  
_you'll be great_  
_Jay xxx_  
Ready and smiling, Rikki all but skipped to the music room, grabbed her black and electic blue electric guitar and made her way down to the hall way.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He fathers voice called from the top of the landing.  
"I told you I have a gig tonight at the Grill" She told him turning around.  
"And I told you that I had a function to welcome Irdis to the lable that you had to attend" He was annoyed you could hear it in his tone.  
"Well my music is important to me I guess you can understand that" She snapped.  
"You will not leave this house."  
"Dad, the gig will be over by eleven, I'll be back then" She rolled her eyes.  
"Rebekah, I told-"  
"Dad you are not listening to me, I am going to the gig and I will be back by half eleven now are you going to pop down to hear at least one song or not?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Guess not right see ya" With that she stormed out of the house, through her leg over her harley and drove to the Grill refusing to let her father win.

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked it. Again I'm sorry for the changing of the whole plot but I hope you like it. I have an overall feeling that it's flowing a lot better now, anyhow...R&R,**  
**Love Shaz **  
**xoxo**


	9. the gig

**The Gig **

Rikki got the The Grill earlier than the others so she decided to set up while she waited. She heard someone whole whistle and she smiled as she turned around to see the gag. The boys wore black jeans, Damon had on a black v-neck tee showing off his muscular arms, and Stefan had on a blue tee that hugged his biceps in just the right way. Elena had on black high-waisted shorts with black stilettos and a pink tank top, and Savi, wow she wore a short black dress that went around her shoulders in stead of over and black high top heels. They all looked on point.  
"Swiss-swoo guys" Rikki winked which got a round of giggles and chuckles from everyone.  
"Wow Rikki you look just wow" Elena hugged her smiling.  
"Yeh Damn girl" Savi smiled.  
"You should dress like this more often" Damon whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. Rikki just rolled her eyes not even blushing the tiniest bit.  
"Why are you here so early?" Stefan asked as he fixed the drum set.  
"Had a fight with Da, nothing big" She shrugged.  
"everything ok?" Savi asked.  
"Yeh it's just ever since mom passed, he hasn't really given me or my music the time of day, anyway lets do a tech rehearsal" Rikki didn't want to get into this, not tonight. SHe swore in that moment that she would let her emotions ruin her. Not anymore. She was hot and could sing, act and dance and she was going to use it.  
Nick was dressed in black skinny cheenos, a red tight fitting tee to show he muscles and a black leather jacket. He left his room to find his twin and when he came up empty he went to the parlor to find his father, but he found his father and Idris and the siblings.  
"Dad where's Rikki?" He asked.  
"She thought her gig was more important that this party tonight so she left to go to where ever the gig is" His dad waved it off like he didn't care.  
"Are you for real Da? You've known about this all week and you couldn't postpone the party for your only daughter?" Nick snapped not caring about the company.  
"That's enough Nicklaus" He father told him.  
"Like hell it is, I can't believe you, are you going down for the first song at least?" when he got no reply he laughed.  
"You're so big on family image yet you can't ever support Beka"  
"As you can see Nicklaus, I have company" Nick turned to Jace, Alce, Simon, Clary and Izzy.  
"You wanna see some proper Irish tunes?" He asked.  
"I don't see why we cant go for an hour or so" Jace smirked.  
"Well Izzy I hear you're good with cloths?" Nick smiled.  
"Course I design their wardrobe" She smiled.  
"Good, if ya's all are stallin, ya cant be noticed, " **(Stallin is an irish term for coming)**  
"Dont worry I'll sort it" Izzy smiled.  
"Good ya have a half an hour"

As the Grill started to fill up with the School kids, the guys took their places. Rikki as the lead singer took the front mic, Elena was to her left on the keyboard, Stefan in the back on the drums, Savi on the bass to her right and Damon in the center (he can't sing so center keeps him away from the mics) on the lead guitar.  
"Alri Lads and Lassies, I'm Rikki, that's Elena on the Keys, Stef on Drums, Damon on Guitar and Savi on the Bass, We're Temptation, you probably know us from school and that, tonight we're going to preform some of our songs for you hope you enjoy. HIT IT"  
Damon sturmed a steady beat on the guitar the stef and the others joined in and Rikki began to sing.

_It's in your eyes, feelings can't be disguised_  
_Cause the truth makes me want you to tell me lies_  
_My biggest fear is crying oceans of tears_  
_I would rather you not be so sincere_  
_How cold could you be?_  
_What would you do if you were me?_  
_I'm better off if it's a mystery_  
_Cause I don't wanna know_  
_If I kissed your lips for the last time_  
_Please don't say if it's so_  
_Tell my heart it's not goodbye_  
_And do this one thing for me_  
_Make up some stupid story tonight_  
_It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies_  
_Something's not right, love is nowhere in sight_  
_I'm not ready to let go, it's not time_  
_How cruel could you be?_  
_Do say it's through least not to me_  
_I'm better off, leave it a mystery_  
_Cause I don't wanna know_  
_If I kissed your lips for the last time_  
_Please don't say if it's so_  
_Tell my heart it's not goodbye_  
_And do this one thing for me_  
_Make up some stupid story tonight_  
_It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies_  
_Don't tell me you're leaving_  
_There's only so much I can take_  
_It's easier if you're faking_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh whoa_  
_Cause I don't wanna know_  
_If I kissed your lips for the last time_  
_Please don't say if it's so_  
_Tell my heart it's not goodbye_  
_And do this one thing for me_  
_Make up some stupid story _  
_Can we keep pretending_  
_This is not the ending tonight_  
_It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies_  
_Tell me, tell me, tell me lies_  
_Tell me, tell me, tell me lies_  
_Tell me, tell me, tell me lies_  
_**(Tell me Lise By Ashliey Tisdale)**_

Nick and the famous boy band with the girls, walked in to the Grill just as the first song finished. Nick ushered them into the far corner away from prying eyes as the whole Grill erupted into cheers. Rikki smirked at the crowd.  
"Guess ya like that one huh, well I wont talk for long, Damon toss me my guitar" She smiled. Damon picked up the guitar and passed it through the air, and as they practiced she caught it with grace and in one swift movement the strap was around her shoulder and she was strumming the intro to the next song and singing her heart out.  
**(Fire Starter by Demi Lovato)**

_There's an "S" under my clothes_  
_On my chest where nobody else can see_  
_I light up when the doors are closed_  
_I am free, yeah_

As soon as she started to sing Jace's head, along with that of Alce and Simon, Snapped up.  
"That's it, that's what we've been missing!" He whispered to his band mates.  
"She's amazing" Alce agreed in wonder. Nick chuckled.  
"You haven't heard the half of it" he told them.

_And I wish I could make my move_  
_I can tell that you're really into me_  
_And I don't got a thing to lose, in my dreams, in my dreams_  
_I'm a bad ass, jumping off the moving train_  
_I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame_  
_I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game_

She was strumming and singing like her life depended on it. She was pumping her fist in the air on the chorus letting Damon take over the lead, and getting the crowd clapping and jumping along.

_You better watch out_  
_I'm a fire starter_  
_Make your blood run faster_  
_I melt hearts like water_  
_Yeah yeah oh whoa yeah yeah, oh oh_  
_I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster_  
_I melt hearts like water_  
_Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah, oh yeah_  
_I might look all innocent_  
_But the embers are burning inside of me_  
_And I'm ready to take that step, can't you see, can't you see?_  
_I'm a bad ass jumping off the moving train_  
_I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame_  
_I'm a wild card, I'm about to take my aim_  
_You better watch out, watch out_  
_I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster_  
_I melt hearts like water_  
_Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah_  
_I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster_

Jace was still in shock. "We need her" He said to everyone who seamed to be in agreement. He was in awe of her natural talent.

_I melt hearts like water_  
_Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah_  
_I'm so high, I'm burning up,_  
_Kiss your lips, I'm waking up_  
_here's nothing more to be afraid of_  
_There's an "S" under my clothes_  
_On my chest where nobody else can see_  
_I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster_  
_I melt hearts like water_  
_Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah_  
_I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster_  
_I melt hearts like water_  
_Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah_  
_I'm a fire starter_

The song ended and Nick sighed.  
"Guys I need to get you back or Da will go mental" he told them. Nodding the snuck out the back way and were off.  
The gig soon after that. Rikki really was not looking forward to going home. The Grill was pretty much empty by now, it was just the band left.  
"you guys head off I'll finish up here" she smiled.  
"Ya sure hun?" Savi asked mid yawn.  
"Yeh gwan, I'll call ya tomorrow" She hugged everyone as they left but one stayed.  
"You don't have to stay Damon" Rikki smiled hands on her hips.  
"Yeh well if i didnt stay I couldnt do this now could I?" He asked putting his hands on her hips and crushing his lips to hers. The kiss got real heated real fast, they were both hungry for it.  
"Why don't we go back to yours?" Rikki gasped between kisses.  
"That sounds like a plan" Damon's raspy voice gasped back.  
Once they got to Damon's house, they ditched the bike/car and all but ran up to his room. As soon as the door closed Rikki pulled Damon back into a heated and hungry kiss.

**(Ok guys this is where its getting hot and heavy so **  
**If you're not into reading that kinda fluff then just keep **  
**scrolling down till you see the next break)**

Damon lead Rikki to the bed but not before ridding her of 90% of her clothing, along with his own. He pushed her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss, and ran his hands all over her body. She moaned as his hands ran slowly up her legs. He rubbed against her center through her panties, rewarded with a deep moan from Rikki before he slip her lacy panties down her legs. He rubbed his fingers against her and she moaned. He slowly slid a finder inside her and she gasped, as he moved his finger in and out. He slipped another two fingers in making her groan. He moved his fingers slow at first but built up speed. Rikki couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her lips. Damon took this as a sign to keep going. He rubbed his thumb against her clit and she gasped. He kept up the speed with his fingers and thumb, soon she cried out and came. "Wow" She gasped breathing hard. Damon just smirked and kissed her. Rikki flipped them over so she was straddling his waist. She kissed him hard on the lips before moving to his neck, collarbone, chest and all the way down to his boxer line. She slid the boxers off and moved back up slowly. She placed her hand over his member and grabbed a firm hold. She moved her hand up and down at a fast pace and occasionally rubbed her thumb over his tip. Damon gasped. "Rikki" he breathed. She smiled as she knew he was going to come soon so she opened her mouth and swallowed his member. He moaned as she moved her tunge around in different angles as she moved up and down his came and she swallowed, and made sure to take his tip at the back of the throath. She sat up then and whipped her lips. "Babe" Was all Damon said before her lips claimed his again. She was still straddling his hips so she moved her hips against him moaning was all the encouragement Damon needed before he slipped inside her. There was no going slow and easing into it, they just went all out, fast and hard, both of them moaning and groaning in pleaser. Damon rolled them over so he was on top and slamming into Rikki. "Damon" Rikki breathed. "I'm gonna come go faster" She hissed. and he did. He went so hard that he had them both screaming as they reached their climax. (thank god the house was empty) Damon rolled off Rikki onto his back.

**(Ok that's the end of that, for those who dont read fluff,**  
** from here on no fluff in this chap)**

"Wow, that was..." He couldn't find the right word.  
"Yeh" Rikki look at the clock on her phone.  
"Shit" It was way after midnight.  
"What's wrong?" Damon asked.  
"Dad's gonna murder me for being out this late" She groaned.  
"Well if you're already in trouble, may as well stay the night" Damon winked.  
"Sure but don't be getting that little man excited" She smirked and rolled onto her side wanting to go to sleep. Damon sighed and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Rikki rolled her eyes but let him hug her tight.  
After what seamed like forever, Damon was finally asleep. Rikki peeled his arm off her and slipped out of the bed. She got dressed quickly and slipped out the door carrying her shoes and jacket.  
"Where are you sneaking off to?" A voice asked from behind her. Rikki jumped out of her skin and turned around.  
"Stefan you scared the bleedin daylights outta me!" She snapped.  
"Were you and Damon?"  
"Don't say a word, you never saw me here got it?" She sighed. Stefan nodded.  
"Need a ride anywhere?" He asked running a hand through his messy bed hair. Rikki only noticed now that all he was wearing was boxers.  
"No thanks i've the bike outside, you better get back to Elena, looks like your little friend is excited." She chuckled as Stefan's face turned a beetroot red and he bid her goodnight as she left.

**A/N: well? i hope you liked that chapter. R&R Thanks so much for all you guys that have followed and fav'ed this story. Means a lot**

**Love Shaz  
XOXOXO**


End file.
